Internal Burning
by AntoinetteD
Summary: Harry has found his true love in Draco, but another secretly wants a peice of his heart. Draco notices, but his plan isnt to get the man to back off, he wants the man to beapart of their love, will his Malfoy way's work in winning the mans love? Hp/Dm/Sb
1. Chapter 1

Title: Internal Burning.

Summary: Hp/Dm/Sb. All of consenting age. Post war, Voldie dead, Lots of people are alive.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in my story. I do not own the world that J.K. Rowling has created. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, the rest of my characters and the world in which my story takes place. I write purely for fun, not profit.

*

"Are you listening to me, or just pretending to ignore me because you don't like what I'm saying?"

The blonde across from Harry rolled his silver eyes, causing Harry to wonder how he could do even 'that' gracefully. Draco leaned back in his chair relaxing, "Would I do that Harry?"Harry arched an eyebrow at him and the blonde smirked, "Okay I would, but I am listening. I just don't see why it's necessary."

"Why it's necessary for me to be open and honest to my friends and family about the man I'm with? You really don't see why Draco?"

"No I don't. It's none of their business if we're together, it's our business. I don't want them…Ruining it by sticking their noses where it doesn't belong." Draco sniffed and folded his arms over his chest.

Recognizing Draco's way of trying to act like he wasn't afraid or even knew what the word meant. Harry got up and walked over to Draco. He forced open the blonde's arms and sat on his lap. He smiled as his lover wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, "Draco, my friends aren't like that. I'm sure that they'll be a little shocked when I tell them that we're together. I mean they were shocked when I told them I was gay. But they accepted that quickly enough didn't they? They'll see how much I love you and they'll grow to love you just as much. I promise it'll be fine."

"Always with the Gryffindor optimism and belief in undying loyalty, the world doesn't always work that way Harry."

Sighing Harry shook his head and pinched Draco a little, getting a low curse from the man, "It's not my 'belief in undying loyalty or Gryffindor optimism' Draco. I know my friends, I know them completely. They're going to okay with us being together."

"Even the Weasel? Draco returned the pinch to the back of Harry's thigh.

"Hey that hurt!" Harry swatted at Draco's head and frowned, "And what did I tell you about calling him that?"

"I believe there was a threat but other than that I wasn't paying attention." Draco grinned, showing off all of his perfectly straight and white teeth, "Oh am I going to be punished Harry?"

"Maybe you should be." Smirking a little, Harry raised one of Draco's hands and nipped on the sensitive parts of his index finger. Watching the arousal growing on the blondes face, Harry licked the spot he bit and slid Draco's finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking suggestively. The blonde watched his finger slide into Harry's mouth, storm clouds of lust growing in his silver eyes, making them look dark and dangerous.

"Harry…They're had better be sex at the end of this foreplay or I'm going to be very grumpy." Draco growled threateningly.

Letting Draco's finger slide out of his mouth, Harry hummed, "Maybe there will, maybe there won't."

"Oh there will."

Yelping as Draco stood, holding him in his arms; Harry squirmed a little, not really trying to get away. He was carried out of the blonde's living room and into the bedroom, Harry shivered a bit at the sight of the bed, the bed alone was a promise of sinful pleasure. Draco none to gently dropped him on the bed and he watched as the man pulled his wand out of his sweater sleeve. Draco pointed it at himself, banishing his clothes and leaving him in his naked glory, and then he pointed it at Harry freeing him of his clothes as well.

Shivering, Harry took in the sight of a naked Draco and his cock hardened rapidly. The man was a pure god, sex god as it was, and he was practically a drug to Harry. He just couldn't get enough of the man, constantly needed to touch the man, stare at the man, or for Merlin's sake taste the man, glowing skin, soft hair, and lustfully sensuous lips, not to mention the long, and thick cock that was practically weeping as he stared at it.

"So since you've been a brat, I think I should be the one punishing you actually." Draco tapped his long fingers on his lips, studying Harry with his stormy eyes.

"Oh really, so are we going to talk about it all day or are you going to do something about it?" Harry replied sarcastically.

"Such a mouth…"Draco growled, crawling onto the bed and hovering over Harry. "I think I'd enjoy it wrapped around my cock." His fingers tapped Harry's mouth this time.

Nipping roughly at Draco's finger, Harry reached up and took a hold of Draco's hard cock. The blonde hissed and moved his hips forward, attempting to make friction. Tightening his hold, the brunette smiled and moved his hand slowly up and down, his fingers dragging threw the pre-cum leaking out of the head of Draco's cock. Pulling his hand away, he slipped his cum covered fingers into his mouth and sucked in the taste of Draco.

Draco pinched his hip and growled, "Tease."

"I'm waiting for you love."

With a low mutter, Draco grinned and scooted down Harry's legs before lifting himself up and pushing his legs open. Harry slung his knees over his lover's shoulders and took a relaxing breath. Draco caught his eye and tipped his head, his eyes inquisitive. Harry nodded and smiled a tiny smile. The blonde gave him one of those sweet, rare smiles that he lived to see, and reached for the lube that they'd left on the end of the bed earlier in the day. He popped open the bottle and coated his fingers with a copious amount of the slick liquid.

Reaching down between them, he lightly circled Harry's hole with the tip of his finger. Wrapping his fingers in the sheets, Harry pressed towards his finger and lifted his eyes to Draco's to beg with them. The blonde smirked wider and pushed his finger all the way in, forcing Harry's eyes to roll back in his head. Draco stretched him with one finger until he was being begged for more. He shoved in two more fingers, searching for the spot inside of Harry that would make the man fall to into wild, little pieces. When he hit it, Harry's legs tightened around him and Draco made an impressed noise, his own need burning eyes.

"Draco, if you're not inside me in less than thirty seconds, I'll kill you!" Harry snarled at him, his eyes narrowing on Draco's smirking eyes.

"Promises, promises." Draco teased him but pulled his fingers out and moved to settle above him. He kissed Harry's knee and then leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. Reaching between them, he guided himself into Harry's body slowly, drawing low noises from both of them.

"Oh…Yes." Harry relaxed against the bed and pushed his hips up to meet his lovers first thrust.

"Merlin…" Draco began snapping his hips back and forth, going deeper and deeper inside of Harry with each thrust.

As usual, their lovemaking was rough, passionate, needy, and amazing. It was pent up from all of the years they'd had to force their passion for each other into hate and not love. It was wild and as satisfying as an explosion going off inside their bodies. They made love as often as possible, even sometimes when it wasn't possible. But every time felt like the first time with them, whether it was Harry inside of Draco or Draco inside of him.

Panting, Harry reached up and pushed back a stray lock of hair that had fallen into Draco's face. The blonde met his eyes and smiled at him, even as he moved deep inside of him. Melting a little at that smile, Harry whimpered, "Please Draco…I want to come."

"Hold it for just a bit love, just a minute." Draco almost sounded like he was begging, though Harry figured it must just be because the man was so close to coming. A Malfoy doesn't beg, as Draco had informed him multiple times.

Knowing what would set the man off, Harry squeezed his inner muscles around Draco, lifting his hips just as the man snapped his own, driving into him. A look of pure undoing filled Draco's face and he let low out a low moan, "Fuck Harry!"

Chuckling darkly before letting his own orgasm slip loose, Harry closed his eyes and snapped upwards as his cock shot cum between their bodies. He opened his hazy eyes to stare up at Draco, he smiled. The blonde looked completely open, his eyes half open, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip. He looked so… innocent as he pumped inside of Harry's tightened muscles, trying to find his own release. When he found it he whimpered and shook wildly as he collapsed on top of Harry whose arms tightened around him, knowing how Draco loved to be held after lovemaking, not that he would ever admit it.

Tipping his head to the side, Harry smiled as Draco buried his face into his neck, whimpering and pressing sweet little kisses to his skin. "Harry…you." Draco half sighed next to his ear, kissing his ear lobe lightly.

"Mm, I love you too." Harry chuckled and pulled Draco's soft blanket over them, and turning slightly to tuck Draco into his body as the man slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. The blondes' last words were barely more than a whisper, but caused Harry to laugh once more, "Yeah, yeah…Bloody Gryffindor's and their…Love."

*

"Um…I hope its okay but I invited someone to come to dinner to meet you all. He's running late I guess…" Harry flushed and shyly looked across the table, where his closest friends and family were sitting. It was most of the Weasley's, Sirius, Remus and his lover Snape, and Hermione, even Luna and Neville had joined them in the small, discreet restaurant Harry had chosen exactly for those reasons. "I hope you don't…mind."

"A boyfriend?" Sirius asked quietly, studying him closely. Harry was sitting at end of the table with Sirius to his right and Draco's empty seat to his left.

But his question wasn't answered because Hermione asked right after him, "Ooh, do we know him?"

Flushing even more, Harry nodded, "Er…Yeah."

"We know him? Who is he mate?" Ron looked around the table, as though someone might know and would clue him in.

"How long have you been dating him?" Hermione smiled and took a drink of her wine.

"A-about s-seven months."

"Seven months!?" Ron's jaw dropped open and his eyes were comically wide.

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Remus chuckled, "I didn't know you were so good at keeping secrets."

"Hmph." Snape locked eyes with Harry and was clearly trying to get into his mind again.

Smirking a little tauntingly Harry kept Severus out of his mind and looked at Remus, "No I didn't tell anyone until I knew that um…It was relationship that was going to last, a serious relationship."

"And is it?"

Harry glanced at Sirius and nodded, a small smile pulling at his lips, "Yeah, it is. It really is."

"Oh that's so sweet!" Hermione cooed, sharing a smile with, Ginny, Luna and Mrs. Weasley. "Well when is he going to get here? I can't wait to meet him!"

"He should have been here by now…He's always late." Harry rolled his eyes but kept smiling.

"Who is he?" Ginny grinned, leaning over her salad, her eyes curious and excited.

Flushing again Harry over their heads, "Um…" His eyes caught a flash of platinum blonde hair and he smiled, "He's here actually."

Everyone at the table whipped around and strained to look across the restaurant. Ron being the tallest frowned and whipped back to look at Harry, "I don't see anyone, but Malfoy just walked in, small world."

Smirking, Harry looked down at the table as everyone slowly turned to look at him, shock on their faces. Hermione paled and sat back in her seat, "Oh….Oh my."

"I'd like to second that statement." Ginny added weakly.

Draco stepped around one last table and walked over to Harry, his smirk only masking the nervousness Harry could read in his eyes. Harry stood and Draco leaned over to kiss him. Breathing in the delicious scent of his lover, Harry smiled, "You're late."

"Fashionably."

When they pulled apart, Harry looked around at his family and friends. He chuckled at their stunned expressions, "You've probably guessed that Draco's my…Boyfriend."

"You're joking!" Ron shook his head and tried to grin, though his eyes were narrowed on the blondes.

"No he's not." Draco sat in the seat next to Harry's, rolled his eyes and pulled his lover down as well.

"No he is…I mean I know you guys are friendly but…"

Chuckling darkly Draco sipped at the wine the attentive waiter had placed in front of him, and said cheekily "We're just friendlier than you all thought."

"Draco!" Harry gave him a dark look and shook his head, "Look it's not a joke, it's not prank and it's not a curse…I know that's what you're thinking. But it's not. It's just how it is. I love him and I'm happy." He smiled at Draco, who winked at him covertly. Harry swallowed hard and looked around at his friends and family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were studying Draco carefully and talking quietly, Hermione looked bewildered, Ron angry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville looked quietly torn between amusement and anxiousness, Remus was grinning broadly and whispering to Severus, who was studying his godson with narrowed eyes. He studied Sirius last, feeling the man's hard stare. Sirius was staring at Draco with open distaste and distrust in his eyes.

His heart panging as he stared over at his godfather, Harry reached over to lay his hand lightly on the back of Sirius's hand. He needed Sirius to be okay with his relationship with Draco. The man was one of the most important people in his life, and his opinion and blessing were almost necessary. He needed to know that Sirius would remain loyal to him no matter who he was with.

Sirius turned his startling, dark blue eyes on him and stared him for a long moment before whispering, "But he's a Malfoy Harry."

"Hey! You're not far from being one you know!" Draco snapped, his silver eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yes, but thank Merlin I was spared from that misfortune." Sirius shot back.

"Guys, come on, stop." Remus gave each man a scolding look and rolled his eyes at Harry who smiled weakly.

"He started it…" Draco muttered his eyes still narrowed on Sirius's equally narrowed eyes.

"Draco, please." Harry gave Draco's his best version of his puppy dog eyes and the man sighed and nodded. Turning back to Sirius, Harry squeezed the hand he was holding, "Please Sirius…"

Staring at the hand on top of his, Sirius took in a deep breath before nodding, "It's none of my business, and as long as you're happy, I'm happy." His blue eyes slipped off of Harry's and very pointedly away from Draco. Sighing happily, Harry turned and smiled at Draco, who raised an eyebrow at him and rolled his eyes.

"So how did you guys get together?" Mrs. Weasley asked, leaning around her silently grumpy son to peer at Draco.

"It was when I was in America. Well, you remember how I went to that Wizards retreat in the Colorado Rockies? I didn't even think to think that I wouldn't know anyone there. But the first night when we all sat down to the first meeting, I look to my left and there's Draco about five seats down and looking completely bored." Harry laughed and shook his head, "Well after the meeting I approached him, and after a few insults, and a lot of threats, we just kind of started laughing. It was all so hilarious and ridiculous at the same time. Just thinking about all those years we spent acting so petty and immature, it just made us laugh. It wasn't long after that that our feelings grew from friendly to Er…More."

"So that's what you meant about Colorado being a place you'll never forget." Hermione looked over at him before studying Draco closely.

Flushing, Harry nodded, "Yeah, it's the place that brought us together."

"This is so sappy…" Draco groaned. His face buried in his hands.

Harry, Remus and Severus all chuckled, as they were the ones used to Slytherin personalities. Everyone else was staring at Draco like he'd kicked a puppy or done something horribly rude and embarrassing. Reaching over he took Draco's hand and lightly stroked the inside of his palm. The blonde shivered and barely stopped himself from shivering as he tried to answer more of everyone's questions about Harry and his relationships. It was one of Draco's erogenous zones and Harry seemed to forget it as he dragged his nails lightly across the sensitive skin.

He was enjoying the almost easily flowing conversation so much that Harry didn't notice the slight sweat building high on Draco's forehead, or the way the blonde's eyes kept flickering over his body and lips. He did notice when Draco's leg rubbed lightly against his. Glancing at Draco, he caught the ghost of a smirk growing on the corner of the man's lips. Gulping, he looked away, and caught himself wondering if he and the blonde could sneak off to the bathroom without, calling attention to themselves.

Just about to turn and whisper the suggestion to Draco, Severus snapped, "Potter stop whatever you're doing."

"Huh?" Harry glanced over at the man, who was glancing at Remus in his protective way. Harry looked over at the werewolf and saw how badly the man was blushing. He realized that Remus must be, smelling Draco and his arousal in the air and how that would affect the werewolf who was sitting so close to his own lover. Snatching his hand off Draco's, he scooted his chair away from the blonde, moving closer to Sirius. "Sorry…"

Remus smiled tightly, "Not your fault." But he moved away from Severus as well.

The former professor glared at Draco and Harry, making sure that they knew it was their faults that his lover had to move out of touching range from him. Draco rolled his eyes and edged his foot forward to rub up Harry's leg. Harry made sure that no one was paying attention to them and were too busy talking to notice him as he leaned in to whisper, "Stop that Draco!" Draco just reached under the table to run his hand up his thigh. Shivering and shooting Remus an apologetic look, Harry jerked away and almost fell out of his chair. Sirius caught him and his surprised breath huffed out into Harry's right ear and hair, making Harry gasp at the stimulation.

"You okay Harry, you're all red." Sirius helped him back up and pushed his hair out of his face.

Already being over stimulated, Harry pulled back quickly. Grimacing at the hurt look on the older man's face, he huffed out "Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks."

The rest of the evening was calm, with only a few outbursts from Ron, who couldn't seem to stop picking at Draco. Of course it wasn't like Draco was any help in that department, he seemed to be completely, amused by arguing with Ron. Harry hadn't seen him having so much fun in a long time and only reprimanded him when the arguments were getting to out of hand. He tried to make up for jerking out Sirius's hold by joking with the man for most of the night, and tried to apologize to Remus by asking him to explain how his new apothecary was doing. Remus jumped eagerly into the conversation and Severus gave Harry a brief but approving nod.

By the end of the night, Harry couldn't stop smiling, everything had gone so well! Of course there had been tense moments, but for the most part it had been a lot of fun. Everyone seemed to really accept Draco and his relationship, he knew they probably didn't like it all that much, but they were going to give it a chance. With a happy sigh, he followed the rest of his friends and family outside of the restaurant and into the bitterly cold air. He hugged everyone but Remus and Sirius goodbye and watched as Severus pulled Draco away to talk quietly and rapidly to him.

"He's probably just nervous about Draco dating a Gryffindor." Remus laughed, drawing back Harry's attention.

"What, why?" Harry shook his head and chuckled.

"Sev probably thinks you'll change him into a sappy, romantic, sweet Gryffindor."

"Because that would be so horrible." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Draco as sappy, romantic and a sweet Gryffindor, I can't even picture it." He tried and just ended up laughing.

He rubbed his arms to try to put some warmth back in them and wished he brought a jacket along to dinner. Sirius noticed, "Oh…Here have my jacket." He began pulling off his leather jacket but was interrupted by Draco, who stepped in beside them.

"I've got him." Draco smirked and conjured up a soft, warm, cream colored, thigh length jacket. He held it out for Harry who smiled at him and pulled it on.

Harry let Draco pull him into his side and cuddled into him, "Thanks love."

"Yeah, yeah." Draco rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrow at Sirius's very annoyed look.

"Draco I'll be owling you tomorrow, we're not done with this conversation." Severus sounded just as annoyed as Sirius looked and glared at Draco, even as Remus took his hand and tried to pull him away.

"Do what you must, Severus, but I make up my own mind."

Frowning at Snape, Harry squeezed Draco closer. Remus smiled at him and leaned in to hug him, "I'll talk to you soon." He moved to walk away but leaned in and winked, "By the way 'I' approve, afterall I know what it's like to have a Slytherin on your arm and in your bed."

"Remus!" Severus groaned and pulled the laughing Remus away.

Harry coughed and avoided looking at Sirius who was scowling up at the stars. "Er…We should head home, it's getting colder out."

"Are you coming home tonight?" Sirius asked as they started walking.

Draco smirked, "Well he's exhausted my bed so we thought we could use his."

"Draco!" Harry wriggled out of his arms and pushed him away.

"Do you know how to shut your mouth?" Sirius snapped at him, peering around Harry to glare at Draco.

"Yes, but Harry prefers when it's open."

"Bloody hell, Draco would you please stop?" Harry gave him an admonishing look and received an innocent, wide eyed look from his lover. Rolling his eyes to show Draco that the look wasn't going to work, Harry moved a bit closer to Sirius and spoke softly, "I'm sorry about him, he's…A brat."

Sirius absentmindedly threw his arm over Harry's shoulder, something the younger man was completely used too. The man lit up a cigarette as they walked and took a long drag before asking quietly, "Then why are you with him."

"Because I love him." Harry said simply, leaning into Sirius's warmth. "I mean look at him, really look at him. Look past the 'Malfoy' façade. He's funny, silly, sweet, and amazingly gentle when you least expect him to be." He smiled at the stony faced man, gracefully walking down the street.

"You really l-love him then?"

Harry could feel the tenseness in Sirius's arm around his shoulder and nodded, "I really do." He glanced up at the older man's beautiful face and pushed back his curly, jet black hair, "Is that going to cause problems between us?"

Taking another drag off his cigarette, Sirius grinned down at him, "Harry nothing you could do would ever cause problems between us. You're stuck with me. So even if you're dating a brat like 'that'," he nodded over at Draco, "I'm not going anywhere." Sirius winked at Harry and pulled him in closer.

Taking a whiff of the musky scent coming off of Sirius, Harry smiled at the familiarity of being so affectionate with the older man. The man was more than his deceased father's friend, more than his godfather, he was more like his best friend, his family, the only person besides Draco that Harry really considered family, someone he couldn't live without. He loved the time he got to spend with Sirius. He was funny, witty, smart, and actually not much different than Draco. Of course he was more willing to voice his emotions and affections on Harry than the blonde, but other than that the men were incredibly similar.

Noting the sour look growing on his lovers face, Harry regretfully pulled away from Sirius just enough to grab on to Draco's hand and weave their fingers together. Draco looked down at their hands and smirked as he moved closer. "I knew you'd forgive me."

"Who says he has?" Sirius murmured.

Harry chuckled, "He's right, who says I have forgiven you?"

Draco leaned in and lightly licked up his neck, to his earlobe before sucking it into his mouth. Harry shivered violently and grinned, "Okay…I forgive you."

"Are you positive?" Draco nipped his earlobe and slipped his hand free from Harry's.

The hand slipped up the back of his shirt and nails lightly dragged down the back of his skin. With a light gasp, Harry pulled the hand away and shook his head at Draco, unable to keep the smirk off his mouth. He heard an aggravated sigh and looked up at Sirius who was rolling his eyes at the stars and murmuring, "Randy little brats, I swear."

Harry wrapped his arm around his waist and squeezed lightly, "Oh come on. You must have been like this at one point."

"Who say's I'm still not?" Sirius smirked and winked in a completely devilish way.

Understanding why so many men and women found Sirius irresistible, Harry cuddled into his side as they turned to walk up the path to Grimmauld Place. Feeling Draco's hand rubbing circles into his lower back, Harry smiled and took in Draco's almost interested eyes on the house. Harry knew the blonde must be excited to finally see the almost legendary Grimmauld Place. He'd heard so much about, first during the war, when it was the headquarters for the Order of Phoenix, and then when he started dating Harry and learned the man was living there with Sirius and however else happened to pop in and decides to stay for a while. Draco's fingers were even tightening on his skin, a small sign of how intrigued the man was.

Sirius pulled away from Harry and pulled out his wand as they approached the door. He moved it up and down once in front of the door knob and the door clicked open. He turned to Harry and his eyes flicked to Draco once before he glanced back to the brunette, he put his fingers to his lips and turned to walk into the dark house. Unfortunately they still hadn't been able to remove the portrait of Sirius's mother from the wall and still had to be quiet as they walked through the front hall.

"Draco, you must be very quiet as we walk through the front hall, understand?" He whispered as he stepped over the threshold into his house. Draco gave him a curious look but nodded.

They made it halfway through the hall when there was a loud crash to the left of Harry. He heard Sirius curse and shout the charm to turn all the lights on, and caught what he thought was a devious chuckle from his lover right before the curtains covering Mrs. Black ripped open and the women began shrieking so loudly that they couldn't understand half the words she was screaming at her son and Harry.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Sirius yelled, running forward to try and pull the curtains closed, but not before shooting a scalding glare at Draco who was doing his best impression of innocence.

"Draco!" Harry shouted his hand over his ears as he rushed to Sirius's side.

The blonde tried to keep his innocent façade up but couldn't seem to be able too, because a cheeky smirk broke out on his face. "I'm sorry! I tripped!"

Rolling his eyes and focusing and pulling the curtains closed, Harry stared at Mrs. Black. He wondered what Sirius's father must have looked like because the man did not get his amazing good looks from his mother. The woman's shrewd, tight eyes were rolling around in her head and she screamed. They landed on Draco and she instantly stopped screaming, startling Harry and Sirius so much that they both took a step back.

"I sense that you are a Slytherin, young man." She studied Draco sharply, her eyes taking in his beauty and grace. It was so creepy that Harry felt a little grossed out and took a step towards his lover.

"I am." Draco smiled politely at Mrs. Black.

She sniffed loudly before her lips curled into what Harry figured was, supposed to be a smile, "Finally some good blood back in my families' ancestral home. What's your name, young man?"

"Draco Malfoy, Madame, enchanted to meet you." Draco gave her his most charming smile and dipped into a slight bow.

There was definitely a grin on the woman's face as she gazed approvingly down at the ever charming Draco. "Welcome to my home, I do hope you plan on staying and hopefully influencing the way my home is being run."

"I plan on staying as long as I'm welcome." Draco fluttered his eyelashes in a flattering way and Harry felt a soft sigh coming out of him as he watched, his insides going gooey. But he caught Sirius rolling his eyes at him and stopped himself.

"Have a wonderful evening Mr. Malfoy, I do hope we'll find the time to chat sometime soon."

"Nothing would please me more."

Mrs. Malfoy beamed at him and her curtains slid closed, blocking her from view. Harry smiled in amazement first at his lover and then turned to do the same to Sirius, only to frown when he saw the man glaring at his lover. Sirius reached forward and grabbed Draco's arm hauling him into the kitchen. Harry winced and hurried after them.

"Hey you're going to bruise me!" Draco snapped, jerking his arm out of Sirius's hand.

"Wouldn't want that, would we? You be imperfect for a few days!" Sirius glared. "Why, did you make such a racket in the front hall, when Harry warned you not too?" Draco opened his mouth to say something but Sirius cut him off, "And don't say you didn't, because that I don't buy that innocent act!"

"I was curious." Draco snapped, rubbing his arms and scowling. He sniffed and looked away, "Besides, it's not like I didn't handle the situation is it?"

"That's not the bloody point, and it doesn't actually surprise me that my bitch of a mother likes you. You're cut from the same cloth aren't you? The fucking point is if you're in my house, you follow my rules!"

"It's Harry's house too and he likes my unpredictability." Draco smirked, reaching out and pulling Harry closer.

Harry made a surprised noise and sighed loudly, "Please stop! I don't want you guys to fight all the time! Draco stop being a brat and Sirius…don't be so…Serious!" He attempted a half enthused grin at his little joke and waited.

Sirius's lips twitched out his scowl and he rolled his eyes as he grinned, "Lame joke Harry. But…I'll try to be more serious if he tries not to be such a brat. I know it'll be a challenge for him, but I think he can do it if he tries hard enough."

Draco sniffed and ignored Sirius's comment, choosing instead to turn to Harry and yank him close in to his body. Staring wickedly at Harry with those seducing silver eyes, he stage whispered, "There's something else I think I'd like to do, but I'll have to be trying really…'hard'."

Blushing wildly, Harry chuckled under his breath and got lost in Draco's eyes, "Oh?"

"Mhm. Where's your room?"

"Ugh!" Came loudly next to them and Harry blinked as he stopped staring into Draco's eyes, to look over at Sirius who was wearing a disgusted look, "I'm going to bed."

Blushing even more, Harry nodded, "Night." He pulled away from Draco and stepped over to Sirius. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he hummed, "Have a good sleep."

Sirius made a content noise and hugged him tight, "I'll see you in the morning." He ran his fingers gently through Harry's hair and pulled back. He gave Draco a condescending glare and turned to walk over to the staircase.

As soon as he was out of sight, Draco yanked him in from behind and pulled his hair out of the way to kiss his neck heatedly. "Where'd you say your bedroom was?"

"I didn't…But it's upstairs, third floor." Harry moaned as Draco's hand dipped into pants and covered his recovering hard on.

He felt Draco smiling against his throat and reached behind him to hold Draco's head in place. Murmuring against his pulse, Draco sighed out, "Too far away, I want you now."

Harry gasped as he was pushed the wall, and the blonde began tearing his clothes open. Draco winked at him before ducking down and taking his erection into his mouth. His fingers scraping against the brick wall, Harry moaned and buried his fingers into Draco's soft hair.

As they lost themselves in their passion, neither man felt the presence on the stairs. Sirius clutched his chest and listened to Harry's pants and moans floating in from the kitchen. Closing his eyes tightly, he turned and hurried up the stairs to his room as fast as he could, his eyes filling with a gentle wetness. Closing his door, he slid down it onto the floor and kicked away shoes sitting by the door, "Damn it!"

*


	2. Chapter 2

*

"I want to move in with you."

Harry jerked in surprise and dropped the magazine he'd been looking at. He looked across the bed at Draco. The blonde was spread out on the bed, the evening sun lighting his naked body like a work of art. But for once Harry's eyes weren't immediately drawn to Draco's naked body, he stared at the blondes face, "What?"

Draco rolled his eyes and folded his arms behind his head, "I said, I want to move in with you."

"You…Want me to move in here?"

"No dummy, I want to move in with 'you'."

"Where?" Harry knew he sounded dumb, but he was very confused. Draco was not the one to usually take the next step forward in their relationship, and moving in with someone was a very serious next step.

The blonde sighed and muttered something at the ceiling that sounded suspiciously like, 'thick headed Gryffindor', and then sat up, "Where do you live Harry?" He spoke slowly and deliberately as though Harry was a small child.

"Grimmauld place…Oh! Oh…You want to move into Grimmauld place?"

"Mhm." Draco nodded, his eyes wide, "You finally got it huh?"

"But why? You have this gorgeous flat, why would you want to move into the house?"

"Because you won't leave it and I want to be with you as much as possible." Draco sniffed and looked away, "Besides if I sell my flat then I'll have more money for clothes and other things I would like to have."

Lips twitching, Harry snorted, "I suppose that makes sense."

"So, can I move in with you?"

"Well it's not completely up to me or I would say yes. I'll have to discuss it with Sirius, it is his house."

Smirking, Draco laid back on the bed, "It's settled then, I'll start looking for someone to buy the flat."

"At least let me ask Sirius before you start looking for buyers." Harry said quickly and exasperatedly.

"Whatever." Stretching, the blonde looked extremely satisfied as he wriggled on the bed, trying to get comfortable.

"What brought all of this on?"

"Like I said…It'll save me money, and I like having you close in case, I want a good shag or snog." Draco smirked at him and reached for his arm, "Like now, see I can just pull you over and get shagged." He pulled at Harry until he was straddling him and grinned as he ran his fingers down his naked legs, "Nice isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll ask soon?"

"Yes, I'll ask, but not now." Harry licked his bottom lip and grinned wickedly.

"No…Definitely not now."

*

"Er…Sirius can I have a moment to talk to you?"

Sirius clicked off the TV, and put the remote down. He smiled at Harry and patted the couch cushion next to him, "Of course." Harry sat next to Sirius and smiled when the heavy weight of the man's arm fell onto his shoulders, "Anything wrong?"

"Oh no, but it is a serious matter." Harry bit his lower lip and turned slightly so that he was facing the older man. Sirius studied him seriously and was obviously waiting for him to continue. "Um…Well, yesterday Draco suggested that we live together."

Surprise flitted across Sirius's face and he stiffened, "Oh?"

"Yes but he doesn't want us to live in his flat, he…Er, Draco wants to move in here." Harry swallowed hard as he saw one of Sirius's eyebrows raise, "He said that he knew I would never leave here, because it's home, and because he wants to be closer to me he would be willing to move in here. I told it's not my decision, because it's your house…"

"It's our house Harry." Sirius cut him off, and then flushed, "Sorry go on."

Harry smiled patiently and continued. "I told him that I would love for him to move in but I would have to ask you. So I guess…this is my way of asking you."

"You're asking, if Malfoy can move in here?" Sirius asked slowly, leaning slightly away from him.

"Mhm…"

"Would you leave if I said no?"

"I haven't thought about it…I know I want to take my relationship with Draco to the next level, but I don't want to leave you either." Harry reached up to where Sirius's arm was and ran his hand down it until he found Sirius's hand. He squeezed reassuringly and watched the older man's face loosen up and light up as he smiled.

Sirius's thumb rubbed the back of his hand and the older man sighed, "I want you to be happy and I certainly don't want you to move out. So if that means Malfoy has to move then…I suppose he's moving in."

Joy filling him, Harry grinned and threw himself forward to wrap his arms around Sirius, "Oh Padfoot, thank you so much!" Sirius's arms tightened around him and the man chuckled into his neck, his warmth breath making Harry sigh lightly, "You don't know what this means to me Sirius! I didn't want to leave!"

"I would do anything to keep you here Harry, even letting that brat move into our house." Sirius whispered. His breath sending shivers down Harry's back.

Harry pulled back a little, trying not to laugh, "He's really not a…Okay he is a brat, but I'll have him on his best behavior I promise." He smiled into Sirius's twinkling blue eyes and pushed the man's hair back, with another cheerful laugh, "Your hair is getting as messy as mine."

"I like your hair." Sirius ran his fingers through Harry's messy layers and playfully pulled on a lock of hair.

Blinking rapidly, Harry felt an odd flutter in his stomach and was thankful when he heard footsteps coming in the direction of the living room they were in. He pulled away with a cough and turned so that he was sitting properly on the couch, but still cuddled into Sirius's arm around his shoulders. Draco stepped halfway into the room and leaned against the doorframe, most of the buttons on his black button up shirt unbuttoned and half tucked into his black trousers. He smirked at the sight of them and winked, at Harry or Sirius, Harry didn't know.

"Well, am I moving in?"

Glancing at Sirius for just a moment and seeing the bemused look on his face, Harry turned to look at Draco. Smiling he nodded, "Welcome home."

Chuckling darkly Draco took loping steps forward until he was next to the couch. Flopping down on his back, his head in Harry's lap, he grinned, "Imagine the three of us roommates, this is going to be fun."

"Oh yes, marvelous fun." Sirius muttered sarcastically.

"Oh come on Black, it'll be tons of fun if you have a little imagination." Draco crooned. "I mean we could share clothes and hair products, and who knows what else." His eyes flickered to Harry and then back up to Sirius's.

Sirius scowled darkly, "I don't think you would look good in my clothes and I don't use hair products."

"I look good in anything…Or nothing." Draco wriggled on Harry's lap and smirked, "But you really don't use hair products? How do you get such amazing hair then?"

Looking over at Sirius, Harry could swear that he saw the man's lips twitching before he answered for Sirius, "No he doesn't use anything, his hairs naturally that gorgeous." Sirius smiled at him and he returned it.

"Well…I guess some of us can be blessed with great hair. Sirius and I, I mean because you're hair out of control Harry." Draco laughed and pushed away the pillow that Harry whacked him with, "I like it! Its looks like you've just had crazy sex. I like the picture it puts in my mind."

Flushing and trying not to look at Sirius, Harry rolled his eyes and shoved at Draco's head, "Pervert."

"You like it." Draco growled, wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and rolled them both. Harry yelped as he hit the floor and he shoved at Draco half heartedly and let out another yelp when the blonde bit his shoulder blade.

"Ow you bloody git!" Harry half laughed and lightly yanked at the blonde's hair.

"Hey mind the hair!"

Lightly kicking Draco, Harry rolled them and trapped his arms down. "Give up?"

"You wish."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry dipped down and bit Draco's collarbone. Draco squirmed and bucked up, his groin slamming into Harry's ass. Gasping loudly, Harry squeaked loudly and jumped away. His lover started laughing loudly and he scowled down at him, "That's cheating!"

"Slytherin remember?"

"Is this what living with the two of you is going to be like?" Sirius asked from the couch, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

A foot came out of nowhere and Harry landed on his back, all the air whooshing out of him. "Cheating...Draco."

The blonde rolled onto him and straddled him. They struggled for awhile, Draco trying to pin down his arms and Harry trying to get away. Finally Draco pinned him down and made a satisfied noise, "Hm. I win."

"Only because you cheated." Sirius commented from the couch.

Draco turned his head and scowled, "No one said anything about not cheating, and it wasn't in the rules."

Rolling his eyes, Sirius suddenly launched forward, knocking Draco off of Harry and pinning the stunned blonde down. With a proud smirk, he hummed, "I win."

"Now that's cheating." Draco scowled and struggled to get free.

Sitting up, Harry watched his godfather pin his boyfriend down and laughed, "Remember there were no rules Draco. You said it yourself."

"It's not fair, I was winning." Draco pouted at Harry, still trying to get free.

"Sirius won." Harry stood and dusted himself off. He held a hand out and helped Sirius up, before doing the same for Draco. Rubbing the blondes pushed out bottom lip, Harry smiled, "No need to pout love, it was only fair."

"Well can I at least get some sympathy kisses…Or shag?" Draco grinned wickedly.

"Ugh!" Sirius pulled away from Harry, but not before ruffling his hair playfully. He stalked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Harry was going to wait until he was sure that Sirius was far away enough to not hear anything, before cuddling up to Draco. But Draco seemed to have a different idea because he pressed into Harry and pulled his hand to his already hard cock. Harry's gasp mingled with Draco's moan and he couldn't help but tighten his grip around his cloth covered erection. The blonde tipped his head onto Harry's shoulder and reached in between them to pull open his trousers. Slipping his hand inside, Harry bit his lip and moved his hand up and down on his lover.

"Harry…Harder." Draco whined, his voice just a tad too loud.

Hissing at him to be quiet, Harry moved him to the couch and let them both fall back on it. With Draco on top, he toyed with his lover, hitting all the spots that he knew would drive the man crazy with need. The blonde sat up and thrusted into Harry's hand, his ass and groin, pushing into his lovers. Now filling the room with gasps of his own, Harry pushed his free hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the noises. Draco pulled his hand away and moved harder into him. Whimpering at the effort of trying not to be loud, Harry met Draco's eyes, "Draco…I…"

"Come on lover…I n-need you in all your passionate glory."

Groaning loudly, Harry finally snapped and moved his hand quicker. Draco's movements on his groin growing faster as well, the blonde smirked and pushed his shining hair out of his face. Eyelashes fluttering, Harry squeezed the couch with his free hand and moaned as he felt his orgasm just about to break free. Groaning, Draco reached between them and ran the palm of his hand against the cloth covering Harry's hard cock. "I want you to come with me Harry. Do you understand?" Harry nodded rapidly but the blonde just growled loudly, "I asked if you understood me Harry."

"Yes!" Harry cried out and pushed his hips up to meet Draco's.

"G-Good, come now."

Crying out together, Harry and Draco jerked around on the couch. Arching up Harry reached up and yanked Draco down for a blazing kiss. "Mm." Their tongues and teeth crashed together, and Draco moaned into his mouth. Pulling back slightly, Draco moaned again, "Merlin you taste good."

Laughing, and smiling up at his lover, Harry pushed Draco back gently, "We should get you unpacked love."

"Oh yeah…Let's do that."

*

For the most part, living with both Draco and Sirius was going well. Of course there were times when Draco said something especially to annoy Sirius, or the other way around. But mostly, they just ignored each other, unless Harry was involved. He seemed to be the only one who bridged the gap between them and get them talking to each other. Plus he loved walking up with Draco in his arms every day. Of course, it wasn't awful having the blonde around all the time. He'd been right when he said that it would be nice being around whenever he wanted a shag or nice, long shag. They were humping like bunnies. He'd never seen Draco so horny in all the time they'd been together.

He could be in the kitchen getting something out of the fridge to eat, or lounging on the couch watching television and the next thing he knew Draco would be all over him, practically tearing his clothing off. Usually for the first couple of moments, Harry would resist and tell Draco that they should go up to their bedroom if they were going to get physical. But the blonde was insatiable and would urge him into loosing himself to the passion and the feeling of what Draco was doing to his body.

But every single time afterwards, Draco would lay back with a satisfied smirk on his face. Not just a physically satisfied smirk on his face either, it was like he'd just played a prank on someone and was about to enjoy seeing their reactions. Harry knew Sirius heard them fucking, or doing whatever they were doing in that particular moment because he always seemed to be wearing a tense look on his face when Harry saw him after their latest romp on the couch or in the hallway, or wherever Draco had ambushed him that time.

Deciding to spend a little time with Sirius, Harry headed up the stairs to the fourth floor where, Sirius's bedroom was. He'd barely stepped onto the landing when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against the wall. Gasping he twisted around and frowned at Draco, "You scared the bloody hell out of me!"

"Sorry love, but I saw you coming up here and wanted you."

"Draco no not right now I was going to talk with Sirius for awhile."

"But I want you, I need you. " Leaning in, Draco whispered in his ear, "I want to be deep inside of you."

His heart fluttering wildly, and sweat building up on his forehead, Harry whimpered, "Can't you wait…Just for a little while?"

"Harry, feel how hard I am, I'm aching for you." Draco pushed his erection against Harry's hip and rubbed lightly.

Eyes closing, Harry felt his breath shaking, "Draco..."

Putting his hands on either side of Harry's shirt, Draco pulled hard and buttons flew everywhere as he ripped open Harry's shirt. Draco smiled at him and popped the button on Harry's pants off, before unzipping them. Shivering at the cold, Harry felt his legs instinctively open and tensed up when Draco's fingers touched his hole lightly, somehow lubed up. The blonde shoved one finger deep inside of him and Harry moaned, his voice carrying in the long hallway.

Draco smirked at him as he played inside of him. His fingertips brushed against his prostate repeatedly and Harry quickly picked up the rhythm of the blondes finger. As the Draco added another finger and began thrusting hard into Harry, Harry's hips were bumping loudly into the wall, his nails dragging against Draco's naked back. "Draco, hurry up and fuck me."

Chuckling darkly, the blonde yanked one of Harry's legs up and held it high on his waist. Positioning himself, he pushed in with one long thrust and whimpered at the tight heat that was wrapped around his cock. Pushing back against the thrust Harry squirmed around trying to get friction. Draco leaned in and sucked on the spot just below his ear. Exactly the spot that he knew would drive Harry wild. Letting out a low moan, Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's ass and forced him to thrust deeply inside of him. The blonde let out a moan of his own, not even trying to lower his voice and began thrusting eagerly into Harry.

Just as the sex was getting amazing and Harry was close to his coming, a door down the hallway burst open and Sirius stepped out, his eyes narrowed on them. Harry let out a startled noise and reached between them to pull Draco out of his body. Draco let out an annoyed noise and stepped back pulling up his pants. Harry yanked up his pants quickly and blushed brightly as he turned to look at Sirius.

The older man was staring at him in shock. Sirius cleared his throat and obviously tried to pull a scowl on his face, "Is it really necessary to fuck right outside my bedroom?"

Draco chuckled, "When the urge hits, you just have to roll with it. I'm sure you understand."

Sirius glared at him, "Well try to control, 'your' urges Malfoy. You have a bedroom for a reason you know." He turned to stomp into his bedroom and stopped randomly, and swiveled back around. "And could you possibly attempt to wear more clothing?" He growled out, his eyes staring at Draco's exposed body.

"Is my being half naked that distracting Black?" Draco stretched dramatically, his pants still unbuttoned and riding dangerously low on his hips.

"Hardly." Sirius snarled his eyes narrowed.

"I vote that we all walk around naked. It's much more convenient you know. If the urge hits, there are no silly buttons getting in the way." Draco ran his finger down Harry's bared chest. His finger brushed a nipple and he tweaked it roughly forcing a gasp from the brunette, who was still blushing wildly.

Sirius's eyes followed the pale finger dragging down Harry's chest and swallowed hard, his own face suddenly burning. "That's not the bloody point and there will be no walking around naked Malfoy."

"You're no fun." Draco tried to pull off a pout but failed as a smirk over took his face, "I for one would enjoy watching Harry walk around naked. It'd be so easy just to bend him over the table and…"

"Draco!" Harry gasped his eyes flashing to Sirius automatically.

But the man's eyes were already on him, narrowed as they took in his naked chest and burning face. Harry bit his bottom lip and tried to pull his shirt together, "I'm sorry Sirius…Um we'll go now."

He was about to turn and drag Draco down the stairs when Sirius called out, "Wait…" Harry turned back to him and tipped his head to the side, "Did you need something? Or were you just randomly outside my bedroom when you're crazy lover decided to get some?"

Face burning, Harry laughed weakly, "Er, yes I was coming to talk to you, spend some time with you."

"If you want to talk, we can. I'm not doing anything."

"Let me put something decent on first and then I'll come back up."

"After coming maybe." Draco murmured loud enough for Sirius to hear.

Both Harry and Sirius's faces burned and Harry winced, and began pulling Draco down the stairs, "I'll be right back up."

"Alright." Sirius smiled weakly and nodded.

Dragging Draco down the stairs and pulling him into their bedroom, Harry pushed him away, "What on earth are you doing Draco? Don't think I haven't notice how suddenly your libido has grown since you moved in. And how 'public' you seem to enjoy sex lately."

Draco shrugged dramatically, "I enjoy making love with you and now that we live together it's just much more convenient."

"Oh don't give me that bullshit Draco. I know what you're doing and it's not going to work! I want an honest answer!" Harry yanked off his torn shirt and stalked over to the closet to find a new one. He yanked on a tight, black sweatshirt and glared at Draco, his hand on his hip.

A serious look crossed Draco's face and he nodded deeply, "Okay, I'll tell you. I noticed something the night you told everybody I was your lover. It was the exact moment I kissed you that night. It was your friends shock or Lupin's amusement. It was the look on Sirius's face, it wasn't shocked or disgusted as I expected. It was hurt and jealousy. He saw me kiss you and how you enjoyed it and burned inside." Draco paused and let Harry absorb for just a moment before continuing, "It was so obvious to me what that look meant because I felt it back in Hogwarts when I saw you kissing that Chang cow or even the Weasley girl. It was jealousy and hurt. I didn't know that then but I know now. Sirius Black doesn't hate me, he envies me."

Taking a deep breath, Draco shifted, "Not because of the usual things, my looks, my family's name, or my money. He envies me because I have you, I have your love. I have he have everything that he wants. You, love."

Harry stared at his lover and felt shock riddle his body, he shook his head, "No…Sirius doesn't…he doesn't want me like that. He's like my best friend."

"Oh Harry, this is why I didn't want to tell you. I wanted to pull a reaction out of Sirius. I wanted him to snap at the sight of me and you, in the throes of passion. Only then would you see what I've seen, only then would you believe me."

"If h-he really does feel that way about me and I'm not convinced, but if he does, why would want to torment so?"

"Not torment him, Harry. I'm not that malicious. I want you to see how much in love he is with you." Draco stepped closer slowly, and placed his hands on either side of Harry's face, "You need to see it to believe it. I'd love to see him admit it how much he loves you."

Harry blinked rapidly and shook his head, "I still don't…He doesn't love me Draco. I believe that you think he does and that's why you've been acting so insanely, but no he…He can't."

"You'll see love, and then you'll understand." Draco kissed him softly and smiled gently as he pulled back, "Now go spend some time with your beloved Padfoot, and pay attention to how he is around you."

Licking the taste of Draco off his lips, Harry looked down at the floor. He didn't believe Draco, and he wouldn't humor him. He wouldn't let Draco's over active imagination hurt his relationship with Sirius. He wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize that very important relationship.

*


End file.
